Love and Selfishness
by Rin . aichii
Summary: Cinta dan Keegoisan/Ternyata dua hal ini bisa membuat sebuah hubungan dari persaudaraan hancur berankan. Bahkan, menyebabkan dendam dan kebencian yang begitu mendalam.../ Created by Rin . aichii
1. Chapter 1: What Happened to You?

**PANDORA HEARTS FANFICTION**

**Disclaimer: Jun Mochizuki**

**Title: ****Love**** and ****Selfishness**

**Author: Rin . aichii**

**Genre: Family / Tragedy / Hurt / Comfort**

**Pair: I don't know. Maybe AliceJack or AlyssJack **

**Warning(s): ****Actually, only readers who know about it.**

* * *

><p>.<p>

XxX

.

* * *

><p><strong>Drap. Drap. Drap.<strong> Dua pasang kaki berjalan beriringan. Seirama, dan juga begitu kompak. Meski yang satunya lagi sedikit dipaksakan, namun tetap saja, semuanya terlihat kompak— dan mengalir.

"Alyss! Kau akan membawaku ke mana?" tanya salah satu pemilik kaki yang berbalut sepatu boot itu. Iris _violet_ indahnya tersirat rasa penasaran begitu melihat seorang gadis dengan rambut seputih salju membawanya pergi— meninggalkan mansion tempat tinggal mereka dan menerobos dinginnya hujan.

Gadis dengan rambut seputih salju itu terdiam. Tidak ada sedikit pun jawaban yang dia berikan. Yang dia berikan hanyalah genggaman tangannya yang semakin diperkuat ke pada 'Adik'nya yang berusaha menyeiramakan langkah mereka.

"ALYSS!" satu bentakan dan hentakan kaki kasar membuat langkah gadis salju itu terhenti. Refleksi di belakangnya terus terengah-engah, merasa dipermainkan oleh saudara kembarnya sendiri.

"Ada apa— Alice?" setelah sangat lama membungkam mulutnya sendiri, akhirnya gadis salju itu berbicara— mengeluarkan beberapa frasa yang berujung dengan sebuah nama yang hampir sama dengannya begitu disebut baik-baik.

"Hh… kita mau ke mana? Nanti Ibu mencari kita…" saudara kembarnya— Alice sedikit mengatur nafasnya yang tidak seritme itu. Peluh yang bercampur dengan air hujan menetes dari keningnya.

Gadis salju itu— Alyss tidak menggubris apa pun. Membuat pertanyaan dari sang adik menjadi gantung. Tidak ada jawaban. Bibir mungil itu kembali tertutup, seakan-akan enggan untuk berucap sepatah-kata pun.

Yang dia lakukan hanyalah mempererat genggamannya. Terus menyeret langkah adiknya— Alice agar dapat seirama dengannya.

Sedangkan Alice, dia tidak tahu apa pun. Memang, kedua matanya memancarkan cahaya yang seakan-akan bertanya apa tujuan dari sang Kakak membawanya keluar— menerobos dinginnya hujan. Namun sedikit rasa hangat menyatu, meremukkan dinginnya hujan saat ini. Alice tahu, dan ia pun percaya, bahwa apa pun yang dilakukan oleh Kakaknya— Alyss selalu benar.

Terus berjalan…

Memotong hujan dengan langkah mereka yang sama sekali tidak seimbang. Dengan irama dan ritme yang dipaksakan…

Alice tidak tahu apa pun. Dia hanya terus berjalan, mengikuti Alyss yang enggan memberi jawaban apa pun. Di dalam kepala kecilnya, berbagai pertanyaan terus muncul. Mulai dari tujuan kakaknya membawa dirinya keluar, dan juga alasannya.

Tapi sekali lagi… Alice hanya bisa bungkam…

.

**Tap. Tap. Tap.** Langkah kaki Alyss merendah. Langkah yang tadinya berkesan tergesa-gesa berhenti begitu mereka telah sampai di sudut kota— hanya dengan berjalan kaki, tanpa menggunakan alat transportasi apa pun. Memang melelahkan, tapi semua itu tidak terasa… begitu irama mereka telah menyatu, menyatu dengan dinginnya air hujan.

Alice dapat mendengar, sayup-sayup, gemuru ombak mulai tertangkap di telinganya. Alice hanya bisa terus berjalan— hingga Alyss berhenti dan hendak menjelaskan segalanya.

"Eh?" bebatuan curam nan tinggi tertangkap di mata Alice. Pemandangan yang indah; bebatuan curam yang menurun ke bawah, ombak yang berbenturan dengan batu dan menyebabkan terjadinya erosi— sungguh membuat gadis dengan umur 18 tahun ini termangu. "I-Indah!" seru Alice yang kini berlari mendahului Alyss. Alice tidak sadar apa pun, bahwa saat dia berlari mendahului Alyss, Alyss nampak—

—menyeringai padanya. Menyeringai pada punggungnya yang terus begetar karena menerima pemandangan yang begitu asing di matanya.

"Alyss! Jadi karena ini kau membawaku ke sini? Terima kasih, ya!" seru Alice yang kini berbalik pada Alyss. Alyss lagi-lagi bungkam, enggan berbicara di hadapan saudaranya sendiri. "Alyss…?"

Mulai aneh. Alice mulai merasa aneh pada kakaknya yang satu ini. Sedaritadi hanya diam, tidak pernah merespon Alice. Sangat berbeda dengan Alyss yang cerewet— yang setiap hari mengoceh dan pasti akan menanggapi apa pun yang Alice katakan padanya.

"Kau baik-baik saja, Alyss…?" tanya Alice dengan penasaran. Irisnya begitu sendu melihat keadaan Alyss yang begitu berubah akhir-akhir ini. Ya, iris indah itu tadinya sendu. Namun begitu melihat apa yang terjadi, kebeningan dari _violet_ indah itu tergantikan dengan rasa takut. Rasa takut yang memuncak begitu melihat sang kakak yang menekan pundaknya, memberikannya beban tambahan untuk—

—tertarik oleh gaya gravitasi bumi.

Iris itu semakin membulat, bayangan Alyss tergambar jelas dalam kepanikan dari iris _violet_ Alice.

Namun itu tidak berlangsung lama— karena kini, Alice tertarik dengan lugasnya oleh gravitasi bumi.

"KYAAAAA!" satu pekikan mewakili segalanya. Disaat pekikan itu terdengar, Alice telah terlebih dahulu membentur beberapa batuan yang cukup tumpul dan tercebur ke dalam dinginnya air laut. Menyatu dengan dinginnya alam bawah sana.

* * *

><p>.<p>

**Alyss's Side**

.

* * *

><p>"KYAAAAA!" pekikan terakhir Alice terdengar— memekikkan telinga Alyss. Namun bukannya ikut mamasang wajah panik dan menolong Alice, Alyss malah menyeringai penuh arti.<p>

Bola mata _violet_-nya yang memiliki warna yang sama dengan Alice memancarkan dendam. Lalu, Alyss berdesis pelan, diiringi dengan deburan ombak yang mengikuti ucapannya.

"Itulah akibat jikalau kau merampas orang yang aku sayangi, Alice…"

* * *

><p>.<p>

**Alice's Side**

.

* * *

><p>Gelap. Hanya kegelapan yang terlihat di sekitar Alice. Alice tidak ingat apa pun, karena dia tidak ingin mengingatnya; mengingat hal yang membuatnya begitu sakit. Bagitu mengingat bahwa Alyss dengan teganya mencelakai dirinya sendiri. Dan, yang berada di dalam kepalanya saat ini hanyalah rasa sakit yang terasa pada bagian kepalanya.<p>

Perih. Hanya itu yang Alice rasakan. Entah merasakan sakit, atau apa pun, yang jelas Alice merasakan perih di seluruh tubuhnya— termasuk hatinya sendiri.

Alice hanya bisa memasrahkan segalanya. Matanya terlalu berat untuk dibuka. Air laut yang terasa asin memasuki hampir memenuhi paru-parunya— membuatnya sesak, sangat sesak.

"Uhuk! Uhuk!" Alice terbatuk-batuk, air segera keluar dari mulutnya. Meninggalkan kesan asin pada bibirnya yang kini memucat. Tidak ada apa pun— tidak ada suara yang tertangkap oleh telinganya, selain deburan ombak yang begitu menenangkan.

* * *

><p>.<p>

XxX

.

* * *

><p>Alice kini terbaring lemah, di bibir pantai dengan keadaan yang tidak bisa dibilang baik. Rasanya begitu tidak nyaman, apalagi begitu kulit Alice yang sedikit tergores beberapa karang menyentuh pasir pantai yang berwarna putih bersih di bawahnya.<p>

Rasanya perih…

Dan deburan ombak yang terdengar di telinga Alice, kini berganti dengan alunan musik yang begitu indah— menentramkan segalanya. Alice tidak tahu apa-apa akan musik itu, atau mungkin dia melupakannya. Namun dia berani bertaruh, kalau musik itu begitu indah.

"_Apa nama musik itu?"_

Alice terbangun, kelopak matanya yang tertutup sedikit akan bulu mata yang lentik terbuka, menampakkan cahaya redup dari irisnya yang sesungguhnya cerah itu. _Apa nama musik itu?_— Alice mengikuti pertanyaan yang juga tertangkap di telinganya itu. Hanya refleks saja.

"_Hm… namanya adalah—"_

—Lacie

.

_Aku… tahu akan musik itu_— nafas Alice memburu, kedua matanya semakin berat. Tubuhnya yang tadinya begitu berat kini terasa ringan. _Apa aku akan mati?_— tanya Alice sedikit mengamati tubuhnya yang kini dipenuhi luka goresan.

Telapak tangan Alice yang penuh luka goresan meraih segenggam pasir yang ada— menatapnya dalam keadaan telentang di pasir pantai itu.

_Apa pun yang aku genggam… semuanya pasti akan pergi… meninggalkanku_…

Lama kelamaan, tanpa Alice sadari, iris _violet_-nya mulai tertutup. Memberikannya kedamaian sendiri di dalam tidur abadinya. Namun sebelumnya, dia sempat bergumam, air mata mulai menitik dari rongga matanya. "Maaf… Alyss…"

.

**TBC**

* * *

><p><strong>Rin . aichii Note's: <strong>Halo minna! Semuanya sudah selesai UKK 'kan? Yuup, saya juga sudah selesai, dan kali ini saya kembali dengan fic baru. Um… tidak janji juga, sih, sepertinya ini fic hanya two shot saja :D *Slap*

Hahaha, apalagi judul Cerita / Judul Chapter ini tidak nyambung sepertinya OAO"

Gomen, ne :DD


	2. Chapter 2: This is Actually

**Title: ****Love**** and ****Selfishness**

**Author: Rin . aichii**

**Rate: K+**

**Genre:**** Family / Tragedy / Hurt / Comfort**

* * *

><p><strong>Special Thanks To:<strong>

**Kie2Kei: **Wah… kau menebaknya dengan cepat, ya. Kalau mau tahu, silahkan lihat di chapter ini :) Ya, dan ini cuma two shot, dan sepertinya kebanyakan diksi saja dari pada dialognya. Haha 8D *Krik! Krik!* Chapter ini gaje, dan bikin serangan jantung kayaknya :D

**Siebte Gloxinia:** Feelnya nyentuh? Wah… terima kasih 8D Sebenarnya saya juga ingin bikin banyak chapter (Sekiranya bisa empat chapter ini cerita), tapi karena banyak proyek lain, jadi saya buat two shot. Dan ada beberapa adegan yang tidak ada dialognya. Hanya diksi aja yang ada :D Terima kasih ya, ini dia updatenya~ XD

* * *

><p><strong>A PANDORA HEARTS FANFIC<strong>

**Disclaimer: ****That makes Pandora Hearts Forever is June Mochizuki. And I am only borrowing Author chara only.**

**Warning(s): For those who read it was the one who can decide. I only accept input only.**

**DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ!**

* * *

><p>.<p>

XxX

.

* * *

><p><strong>Drap. Drap. Drap.<strong> Langkah Alice berkesan riang. Wajahnya kini menjadi berbunga-bunga, begitu mengingat bahwa ia akan masuk ke sekolah yang sama dengan kakaknya, Alyss.

Memang sekolah yang menyulitkan, namun ujian yang begitu sulit dari sekolah itu dapat Alice lewatkan dengan mudah. Tanpa beban sedikit pun. Dan hasilnya, Alice lulus dengan nilai yang memuaskan.

.

Sebuah kebahagiaan yang tersendiri untuk Alice. Untuk Alice yang memiliki otak yang cerdas, sama dengan Alyss. Meski Alyss lebih pintar dan dewasa daripada dia.

* * *

><p>.<p>

XxX

.

* * *

><p>"Aku lulus! Yey, aku akan sama sekolah dengan Alyss!" seru Alice kegirangan. Ritme langkahnya begitu ringan, dan Alice kini telah menari-nari kecil di ruang keluarganya sembari memeluk boneka kelinci dengan warna hitam dan berukuran cukup besar.<p>

"Selamat ya, Alice." Ujar Ibu Alice dan juga Alyss— Lottie. Dia nampaknya sangat senang, begitu mengingat kedua anak yang dia lahirkan di tahun yang berbeda, namun memiliki rupa yang sangat mirip ternyata seperti sebuah keajaiban dari Tuhan.

"Selamat Alice!" seru Alyss yang juga ikut senang. "Kau benar-benar orang yang paliiiiing cerdas!" puji Alyss. Alice hanya bisa tersipu malu mendengarkannya.

Namun, wajah tersipu malunya hilang di saat Alice mulai mencerna ucapan Alyss. Bibir Alice hanya bisa terbuka sedikit, lalu tertutup dengan pelukannya yang dia pererat pada boneka kelincinya.

"Aku tidak sepintar itu, Alyss… kalau seandainya dia masih hidup, dia pasti akan melampauiku dengan mudahnya…" tutur Alice. Seketika, air muka Alyss dan juga Lottie berubah.

"Eh? M-Maaf karena telah mengingatkanmu hal yang tidak enak, Alice!" seru Alyss merasa tidak enak. Alice hanya mengangguk dengan wajah yang dia topangkan pada ubun-ubun boneka kelincinya sendiri.

"Tidak apa-apa, Alyss. Oz sendiri yang bilang kalau menolongku dengan cara seperti itu adalah keputusan yang hebat. Baik untukku, mau pun untuknya sendiri…" jelas Alice dengan bibir yang dia bentuk menjadi lekukan kecil— memaksa senyumannya.

Alyss mengangguk, lalu dia membelai rambut Alice dengan lembutnya— penuh akan kasih sayang dari seorang kakak.

"Ya, bagaimana pun, dia menyayangimu, Alice." hibur Alyss.

Lottie yang melihat kedua anak perempuannya itu hanya bisa tersenyum tipis, lalu meninggalkan ruang keluarga dengan senyumannya. Merasakan begitu dewasanya kedua putrinya sekarang ini.

"Kau pasti bisa mendapatkan orang yang bisa menyayangimu seutuhnya…" lanjut Alyss. Alice tenggelam dalam dukanya, dan juga menangis dalam diam.

.

Ada yang ingin tahu siapa orang yang dimaksud oleh kedua putri Baskerville itu? Baiklah, akan sedikit diceritakan.

Nama orang itu adalah Oz Vessalius— kekasih Alice. Orang yang sudah menyandang sebagai kekasih Alice selama 2 tahun lamanya. Bahkan, dia pun sudah diresmikan untuk menjadi tunangan Alice.

Tunangan. Bukannya sedih dengan nama itu, Alice justru bersemangat. Karena dia dan juga pemuda bermarga Vessalius itu saling mencintai.

Namun, rupanya takdir berkata lain. Dalam sebuah perjalanan, Alice dan juga Oz mengalami kecelakaan hebat. Dan ujungnya, Alice terbaring koma di rumah sakit selama beberapa bulan.

.

Kabar buruk pun datang, rupanya akibat kecelakaan itu, perlahan-lahan, hati Alice mulai mati. Dan semakin lama dibiarkan, maka ia akan mati juga. Sungguh ironis.

Rupanya hal itu tidak diterima oleh siapa pun yang ada. Bahkan keluarga Alice pun memaksa dokter untuk mencarikannya donor hati. Namun percuma, sangat sulit menemukan donor hati untuknya. Akhirnya, waktu Alice hanya dapat mencapai beberapa hari saja. Ya, itu memang diagnosa dokter, dan ternyata—

Oz yang saat itu mengalami cedera patah tulang kaki, hingga seluruh kontrak dari sekolah ternama yang terikat dengannya diputuskan begitu saja. Tentu saja Oz shock, apalagi begitu mengingat cita-citanya yang putus dalam satu kecelakaan saja. Bahkan, karena kecelakaan itu, orang yang ia sayangi harus terbaring koma di rumah sakit.

Keadaan yang begitu menyudutkan sosok Oz Vessalius. Kakinya telah patah, cita-citanya telah pupus dan remuk di depan matanya sendiri, dan orang yang disayanginya tinggal menghitung hari saja untuk kehilangan nafasnya.

Tiga hal yang membuatnya hancur sekaligus frustasi berat. Setidaknya, bagi Oz Vessalius, dari tiga hal yang akan pergi darinya itu, salah satu harus dia kabulkan. Dengan hal yang bisa dia lakukan tentu.

Dan hal yang bisa Oz lakukan hanyalah—

—menjadi pendonor hati untuk Alice.

Tidak ada yang berani menolak saat itu, karena keputusan dari pemuda dengan rambut emas itu telah bulat. Oz hanya meminta agar hal ini dirahasikan dari Alice, karena Alice pasti tidak akan menerima hal ini, yaitu menerima donor hati yang berujung pada orang yang disayanginya yang pergi.

Menurut Oz saat itu, setidaknya, satu hal yang dapat dia lakukan membuatnya merasa begitu senang, karena dari tiga hal yang akan pergi darinya, Oz masih bisa menahan yang terakhir itu.

Mana mungkin juga Oz masuk ke dalam sekolah dengan level yang begitu tinggi dengan kaki yang tidak lama juga akan diamputasi, bukan? Tidak mungkin.

.

Akhirnya, seperti yang diduga, Alice berhasil selamat. Dia mendapatkan kembali kehidupannya yang nyaris hilang. Namun setelah menerima kabar bahwa yang menjadi pendonor hati untuk Alice adalah tunangannya sendiri, kehidupan Alice mulai kelam. Dia sangat shock, berhari-hari dia terus mengurung diri di dalam kamar sambil menekuk lututnya. Tidak terhitung pula berapa jumlah air mata yang keluar dari rongga matanya sendiri.

Namun, setelah Alyss membujuknya dengan kata-kata penyemangatnya, semangat Alice kini telah kembali. Membuatnya kembali menjadi gadis yang periang.

* * *

><p>.<p>

XxX

.

* * *

><p>Hari ini, hari pertama Alice masuk sekolah di bangku SMA. Tentunya Alice canggung, dan enggan untuk menyapa duluan. Sifat Alice yang begitu pemalu membuatnya sedikit menjadi gadis yang penyendiri di kelasnya.<p>

Itu dulu, namun setelah itu…

Awal kebahagiaan dari sosok Alice Baskerville akan tiba…

* * *

><p>.<p>

XxX

.

* * *

><p>Alice berlari di koridor Pandora <em>High School<em>. Matanya terus mencari sosok Alyss di setiap kerumunan orang yang ada. Namun hasilnya nihil, dia sama sekali tidak bertemu dengan Alyss yang dua tahun lebih tua darinya.

Karena berlari tanpa melihat ke depan, Alice menabrak seseorang—

**BRUK!**

"Kyaaaa—" Alice hampir terjatuh, namun tangannya ditahan, sehingga dia tidak jadi membentur lantai.

"Maaf Nona, kau tidak apa-apa?" terdengar suara yang sepertinya begitu indah di telinga Alice, dan juga begitu _familiar_ di benak Alice sendiri.

"Aku tidak apa-a—Oz!" mata Alice membulat begitu melihat entitas pemuda yang berdiri di hadapan Alice sekarang ini. Telapak tangan Alice segera menutup mulutnya sendiri, merasa bahwa nama yang dia sebut tidak pantas untuk keadaan ini.

"O-Oz?" pemuda dengan rambut emas dan dikepang panjang itu hanya mengernyitkan dahinya, begitu Alice menyebutkan nama yang sepertinya ia kenal juga.

"M-Maaf! Kukira kau temanku!" seru Alice seraya meminta maaf. Di dalam hatinya, Alice terus bertanya-tanya; pemuda itu begitu mirip dengannya— Oz Vessalius. Rambutnya yang berwarna emas, dan matanya yang berwarna _zamrud_ itu begitu memancarkan cahaya yang sama dengan Oz.

Alice seakan-akan melihat sosok Oz yang berdiri di hadapannya saat ini…

"Hahaha, tidak apa-apa," dia tertawa riang. "Memangnya kau mencari temanmu, ya?" tanyanya pada Alice. Dengan canggung Alice mengangguk.

"B-Bukan temanku, sih, tapi kakakku." ujar Alice sedikit salah tingkah.

Disaat yang bersamaan, pemuda itu tersenyum tipis dan bergumam 'oh'. Karena merasa bahwa Alice itu anak yang unik, pemuda itu segera bertanya; "Siapa namamu? Kau kelas satu, 'kan?"

"Eh? N-Namaku Alice Baskerville! Salam kenal, dan aku memang kelas satu." jawab Alice beruntun dengan rona merah di kedua pipi cibumnya.

"Wah… Baskerville, kah? Jangan-jangan kau adiknya Alyss." tebak pemuda itu.

"B-Benar! Alyss adalah kakakku, dan sekarang aku sedang mencarinya!" seru Alice dengan raut wajah yang begitu senang. Senang karena sepertinya ia akan menemukan Alyss, dan senang karena pertemuannya dengan pemuda _zamrud_ itu.

"Hm… tadi aku melihatnya di kantin sekolah. Mau kutemani?" tawarnya. Wajah Alice kini bersemu merah, dan dengan cepat dia mengangguk dan berseru 'iya'. "Oke, kutemani kau untuk mencarinya. Dan oh ya, namaku adalah Jack. Jack Vessalius, salam kenal, Alice!"

Mendengar marga yang sama dan juga namanya yang disebut oleh pemuda itu— Jack, wajah Alice menjadi kian memerah. Dengan naifnya, Alice mengangguk pelan dengan wajah yang semakin lama semakin memerah dan juga dengan debaran hati yang tidak karuan.

"T-Terima kasih, Jack-_senpai_…" tutur Alice lemah.

"Sama-sama Alice!"

DEG!

Jantung Alice kembali berdegup cepat. Apalagi begitu Jack lagi-lagi menyabut namanya— Alice.

"Dan oh ya, tidak usah memanggilku seformal itu. Panggil Jack saja. Oke?" Jack mengedipkan sebelah matanya, membuat Alice hanya mampu mengerjapkan kedua matanya, dan tenggelam dalam dunianya sendiri.

.

Jack dan juga Alice pun meninggalkan koridor dan menuju kantin. Beberapa orang yang melihat Alice dan juga Jack yang berjalan beriringan hanya bisa mendecak lidah— merasa iri dengan Alice karena bisa berjalan berdampingan dengan Pangeran dari Pandora _High School_. Begitu pula dengan gadis ini—

Gadis dengan rambut seputih salju dan dikepang dua itu hanya bisa membulatkan irisnya begitu melihat punggung Alice dan Jack dari belakang. Matanya tidak berkedip sedikit pun, mengingat bahwa Alice kini jalan berdampingan dengan orang yang selama ini dia buntuti.

"Kh… Alice…"

* * *

><p>.<p>

XxX

.

* * *

><p>Sebulan telah berlalu semenjak kejadian itu. Setelah Alice bertemu dengan Jack, dia menjadi sering melamun di bingkai jendelanya. Biasanya, yang membuyarkan lamunan Alice itu adalah Alyss yang menggodanya dari halaman belakang.<p>

Dan hal yang mengejutkan kini Alice ketahui. Rupanya, Jack itu adalah kakak dari Oz— tunangannya dulu. Hati Alice semakin galau, begitu dia mulai selalu mendapatkan mimpi yang mempertemukannya dengan sosok Oz. Sosok Oz di mimpi Alice begitu berbeda dengan Oz yang Alice kenali selama ini. Di mimpi Alice, sifat Oz begitu dingin, dan kadang dia menjelek-jelekkan Alice.

"_Kau bukanlah Alice yang kukenal lagi…"_ enam kata yang selalu diumpatkan Oz di dalam mimpi Alice. Alice yang mendengarnya hanya bisa membulatkan matanya.

.

Sebuah mimpi yang singkat, namun sepertinya merupakan sebuah pertanda bahwa Oz pasti tidak suka melihat tingkah Alice yang akhir-akhir ini selalu memikirkan kakaknya— Jack, daripada dia yang telah rela mengorbankan hatinya demi Alice.

Selalu saja, mimpi itu membuat Alice semakin takut. Dan Alice pun memutuskan untuk tidak bertemu lagi dengan Jack. Namun pecuma, Jack seperti sebuah magnet untuk Alice. Selalu saja, setiap Alice mendengarkan seruannya di kantin sekolah, dia pasti akan menoleh. Dan setelah itu, pandangannya tidak akan pernah lepas kembali dari Jack.

Jack telah memikat Alice hingga sejauh ini…

.

Alice pun selalu berkonsultasi pada Alyss. Alice mengakui di depan Alyss, bahwa dia menyukai Jack, namun dia merasa tidak enak akan perasaannya ini. Soalnya, dia takut kalau Oz yang telah meninggal akan terluka karenanya.

Namun, ada juga satu alasan lain yang membuat Alice merasa tidak enak…

Berkat saran dan juga beberapa kata penyemangat dari Alyss, Alice mulai belajar cara untuk membagi perasaannya. Membaginya antara Jack dan juga Oz. Dua kakak beradik yang sangat dia cintai.

Setelah itu pula, Oz yang selalu dia temui di dalam mimpinya telah kembali seperti Oz yang Alice kenal— dan juga Alice sukai. Dan bukan lagi wajah yang begitu dingin dan kata-kata menjelekkan yang dia katakan pada Alice, namun wajah hangat yang menjadi ciri khas dari Oz yang terpantri. Mimpi ini seperti sebuah isyarat bagi Alice, bahwa Oz, telah puas. Oz kini telah puas akan pembagian hati Alice yang membedakannya dengan Jack.

Beberapa hari ini, Alice tertidur dalam senyuman manisnya…

* * *

><p>.<p>

XxX

.

* * *

><p>"Alice, aku mencintaimu, jadilah pacarku." satu ucapan dari Jack yang terdengar seperti permohonan itu membuat beberapa orang yang saat itu memenuhi kantin Pandora <em>High School<em> bersiul dan juga heboh. Ini pertama kalinya, bagi mereka, ini pertama kalinya Jack mengungkapkan cintanya setelah beberapa tahun menyandang sebagai lajang dan diburu oleh para _fans_-nya.

"J-Jack…?"

"Kukatakan sekali lagi, aku mencintaimu, Alice." ujar Jack yang kini berlutut di hadapan Alice sambil memberikannya sebuket bunga lily putih. Pose Jack kali ini terlihat seperti seorang pangeran yang hendak meminang seorang putri kerajaan.

Cara Jack kali ini untuk mengungkapkan perasaannya pada Alice begitu mirip dengan cara Oz dulu. Saat Oz juga meminta Alice untuk menjadi kekasihnya.

"Ayo Baskerville! Terima bunga dan perasaan dari Jack!" seru beberapa orang. Wajah Alice semakin memerah, begitupula dengan Jack yang nampaknya salah tingkah karena ulah beberapa orang luar itu.

"_Alice, angkat tanganmu, dan terimalah buket bunga itu, Alice. Jangan kau kecewakan Jack…" _sebuah bisikan terdengar di telinga Alice. Alice sempat tersentak, dengan air muka yang begitu panik. Suara itu— suara Oz.

Dan setelah Alice menyisir pandangannya, sosok yang diharapkannya muncul sama sekali tidak ada…

_Oz… terima kasih— _hati Alice berucap lega, dan kemudian, dengan sedikit malu-malu, Alice meraih buket bunga yang sedaritadi dipegang oleh Jack— Alice menerima perasaan Jack.

"A-Alice?" wajah Jack menjadi cerah, bibirnya sedikit terbuka karena tidak percaya akan apa yang Alice lakukan.

"Ya," Alice menghirup salah satu aroma dari buket bunga itu, "Aku menerimanya, Jack." tutur Alice yang diakhiri oleh sebuah pelukan dari Jack dan beberapa seruan dari orang-orang yang berteriak heboh akan lahirnya pasangan baru di Pandora _High School_. Alice dan juga Jack hanya dapat tertawa kecil, dan saling menukar pandangan mereka.

.

"Untuk merayakannya, bagaimana kalau kita adakan pesta di jam kosong ini di kelasnya Jack!" seru salah seorang sahabat Jack— Fang. Beberapa orang lainnya menyetujuinya, dan mendorong paksa Alice dan juga Jack untuk meninggalkan kantin.

**Srak!** Buket bunga yang tadi dipegang oleh Alice terjatuh akibat Alice tersenggol beberapa orang yang semakin heboh saja. Alice hendak memungutnya, namun keadaan orang yang berdesak-desakan membuat Alice kesulitan untuk meraih buket bunga itu.

"Akh… bu-bunganya, Jack…" Alice berusaha meraih bunga itu, namun tertendang jauh oleh beberapa orang yang tidak menyadari keberadaan bunga itu.

"Tidak apa, Alice," sebuah tangan yang cukup besar menggenggam telapak tangan Alice. "Setiap hari, kau pasti akan kubelikan bunga yang lebih indah dari pada itu…" tutur Jack diiringi senyuman manawannya. Alice mengangguk, dan mereka pun menuju kelas Jack.

* * *

><p>.<p>

XxX

.

* * *

><p><strong>Srak!<strong> Bunga lily putih itu tertendang jauh, dan diinjak oleh beberapa orang yang berlalu-lalang di kantin. Bunga itu kini hancur dan tidak memiliki keindahan lagi.

Sama seperti gadis ini— hatinya pun hancur akan drama yang dia lihat barusan. Drama dengan dua pemeran utama yang begitu dia kenal— membuat hatinya hancur, seperti bunga lily yang juga hancur di dekat kakinya.

Hancur dan diabaikan…

Dilupakan dan akan berakhir di pembuangan sampah…

"Tidak akan…" gadis itu memungut buket bunga yang telah hancur itu, lalu digenggamnya, hingga beberapa tangkai lily itu patah, beserta kelopak bunganya yang tadi tinggal sedikit, kini habis dan bercampur dengan tekstur lantai berwarna putih di kantin Pandora _High School_ ini. "Tidak akan kubiarkan…"

* * *

><p>.<p>

XxX

.

* * *

><p>Semuanya terjadi begitu cepat— dan sama sekali tidak dirasakan oleh dua pasangan baru ini; Alice dan Jack. Sudah cukup lama mereka berpacaran, dan kini, tinggal menghitung minggu saja, mereka akan resmi berpacaran selama setahun.<p>

Dan Alice harus berduka sepertinya. Karena Jack, yang merupakan kakak kelas Alice kini meninggalkan Pandora _High School_ dengan sejarah yang telah banyak dia ukir pada Pandora. Terlalu banyak— Jack memang sering mengikuti olimpiade, dan setiap mengikutinya, Jack tidak pernah kalah sedikit pun.

.

"J-Jack…" Alice hendak menghampiri sosok Jack yang kini diberi selamat oleh para pembimbing di Pandora _High School_. Namun, sepertinya itu bukan waktu yang tepat. Karena Jack terlalu sibuk…

"Ah, Alice!" Jack yang melihat keberadaan Alice langsung meninggalkan para pembimbing itu. "Aku mencarimu, lho! Kau dari mana saja?" tanya Jack yang kini berhadapan dengan Alice.

"Hm… aku tadi ada urusan dengan Alyss…" jawab Alice malu-malu. Dan Jack, dia hanya mengerutkan dahinya. "Ya, Alyss 'kan juga lulus hari ini, jadi aku memberikannya ucapan selamat!" seru Alice agar semuanya lebih jelas.

"Begitu, ya," ucap Jack, "Dia pasti senang—" belum selesai Jack berucap, bibirnya sudah terkunci begitu gadis yang lebih muda dua tahun darinya itu berjinjit, dan mencium pipinya. Memang kejadian yang begitu cepat, melahan kurang dari lima detik, namun hal itu sukses membuat wajah Jack memerah.

Hanya sekelebat, karena kini, air muka Jack berubah drastis. Ekspresi meronanya berubah menjadi rasa bersalah begitu melihat tawa Alice.

"Hehehe, itu hadiah dariku sebagai ucapan selamat buatmu!" seru Alice dengan pipi yang merona— sangat manis di mata Jack. "Oh ya, meski pun kau akan melanjutkan dirimu di Universitas yang jauh, jangan lupakan aku, ya!" seru Alice lagi. Namun senyumannya kali ini tersirat kesedihan darinya— kesedihan karena harus berpisah dalam jarak yang begitu jauh.

"Ya, setibanya di London, aku pasti akan mengirimkanmu _e-mai._" Jack membelai ubun-ubun Alice dengan hangatnya.

"Y-Ya, t-terima kasih!" Alice tertawa, namun air mata terlihat di sudut matanya. Mengalir dengan alaminya, membuat siapapun enggan untuk menanyakan arti dari air mata itu.

"Ah maaf, mobilku sudah datang, sampai jumpa Alice!" Jack berpamitan, dan Alice hanya mengangguk dengan tangan yang dia lambaikan pada punggung Jack yang berjalan menjauhinya.

Semuanya terasa jauh— Alice tidak tahu harus apa. Entah menahan kepergian Jack atau membiarkannya pergi begitu menghujam kepalanya.

Perlu diketahui, Jack itu terlalu pintar, dan Jack meninggalkan Alice bukan karena alasan tidak suka. Namun, Jack mendapatkan beasiswa untuk bersekolah di London. Alice sebenarnya sangat shock, dan tidak rela Jack pergi— seperti kepergian kekasih Alice, Oz. Namun Alice juga tidak bisa egois, bukan? Bersekolah di London dengan bantuan beasiswa adalah impian Jack. Dengan bersekolah di London, impian Jack bisa terkabul— yaitu mengharumkan nama orang Jepang di London.

"Aku… tidak boleh egois!" desis Alice sembari menggigit bibir bawahnya sendiri. Dan tanpa Alice sadari keberadaannya, seorang gadis mengamatinya di balik semak-semak, menahan tangisannya yang hampir tumpah.

* * *

><p>.<p>

XxX

.

* * *

><p>Sudah dua tahun semenjak Jack meninggalkan Jepang, dan selama dua tahun itu pula, Alice setia untuk menunggu. Mereka memang selalu saling mengirim <em>e-mail<em> mau pun saling telponan, namun itu tetap saja belum cukup— untuk Alice.

Hari ini, hari upacara kelulusan Alice. Alice lulus dengan nilai yang begitu sempurna! Setiap orang yang berlalu-lalang pasti akan menyebut nama Alice. Alice kini menjadi seorang diva di sekolahnya.

"Selamat atas kelulusannya, Alice-_senpai_!" seru beberapa adik kelas Alice. Mereka berkumpul dan memberikan Alice beberapa buket bunga dan berfoto bersama senior mereka itu.

"Alice-_senpai_, kakak belum punya kekasih, 'kan? Jadilah kekasihku! A-Aku suka dengan kakak!" beberapa adik kelas Alice pun menembak Alice tanpa rasa gengsi sedikitpun. Dan Alice, dia hanya tersenyum— samar.

"Maaf, tapi aku sudah punya kekasih…" ucap Alice sambil mengelus kepala _junior_-nya itu. Tentu saja _junior_ -nya itu kecewa. "Maaf, ya."

* * *

><p>.<p>

XxX

.

* * *

><p>"Alice, bagaimana, kau mau memilih untuk masuk di Universitas mana?" tanya Lottie sambil meneguk <em>green tea<em> yang disuguhkan untuknya. Di hadapannya, Alice duduk sambil membaca beberapa brosur mengenai Universitas di Jepang.

"Hm…" Alice memijit dagunya, lalu, sesuatu terlintas di kepalanya. "Aha! Aku mau masuk ke Universitas yang sama dengan Jack! Di London!" seru Alice dengan wajah cerahnya.

"Begitukah? Apa kuliah Jack masih lama?" Lottie kembali bertanya dan kini beralih pada _chocolate cake_ yang juga tersuguhkan untuknya.

"Ya, kata Jack, dia masih ingin melanjutkannya beberapa tahun lagi. Karena lagi-lagi dia mendapatkan beasiswa…" tutur Alice yang kini bertopang dagu.

Alyss yang kebetulan hendak menuju kamarnya, segera menghentikan langkahnya. Telinganya dipertajam, berusaha untuk menangkap suara dari adik dan ibunya itu.

"Begitu, ya," Lottie berdehem, "Baiklah. Minta Alyss untuk membantumu mengepak barang-barangmu. Besok kau akan berangkat." ujar Lottie diiringi senyuman. Wajah Alice semakin cerah, senyuman manis merekah di wajahnya saat ini.

"Baik!" sahut Alice. Dan Alyss yang mendengar berita itu hanya dapat mendecak lidah.

* * *

><p>.<p>

XxX

.

* * *

><p>"Alice." Alyss berdiri di depan kamar Alice. Dan Alice yang kebetulan saat itu sedang mengepak barangnya hanya merespon 'Ng?' saja. "Kau akan ke London menyusul Jack…?" tanya Alyss dengan suara yang begitu lemah.<p>

Disaat menerima pertanyaan itu, Alice langsung menghentikan kegiatannya untuk mengepak barang-barangnya. Dia kemudian menatap langit yang kini berhiaskan awan gelap dan juga hujan yang semakin lama semakin deras saja.

"Ya, aku merindukannya." ujar Alice dengan senyuman hangatnya. Senyuman hangat yang berkesan merindukan dari Alice ini, hanya membuat Alyss muak.

"…"

"…"

Alice dan Alyss tenggelam dalam diam. Hanya rinai hujan yang terdengar, memecahkan keheningan dari dua kakak beradik ini.

Semakin lama, keheningan makin menguasai. Dan semakin lama pula, kesabaran Alyss telah habis—

**Grep!** Alyss menarik lengan Alice, memaksa adiknya itu untuk berdiri. Alice yang saat itu hampir saja menitikkan air matanya karena merindukan Jack, sontak menjeda keluarnya air mata dari kedua matanya.

"A-Alyss…?" Alice melebarkan irisnya, heran dengan tindakan Alyss yang tiba-tiba ini.

Alyss tidak merespon apa pun. Genggaman pada tangannya dia pererat— sangat erat. Alice yang sekarang berdiri di hadapan Alyss hanya menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Ikut aku—" disaat dua kata yang terlontar dari mulut Alyss terdengar, Alice mulai melebarkan matanya, begitu Alyss menariknya, dan memaksa dirinya untuk ikut dengannya— berbaur dengan hujan.

"A-ALYSS! T-Tunggu!"

* * *

><p>.<p>

XxX

.

* * *

><p>Semuanya telah terlambat. Semuanya telah terjadi. Alice, dengan polosnya dia mengikuti keinginan dari kakaknya sendiri, berbaur dengan hujan, dan juga— merasakan kematian.<p>

Tidak ada apa pun. Tidak ada hati— hati Alyss telah gelap, seperti halnya langit yang semakin gelap saja. Langit gelap yang diikuti oleh rinai hujan yang semakin memperindah film Alyss saja.

"Hhh…" Alyss mendesah pelan. Menatap tebing curam yang kini dia pijaki, dan juga tempatnya untuk mencelakai adiknya sendiri. Sekilas, senyuman terukir di wajahnya, tidak ada rasa penyesalan darinya. "Sudah kubilang, Alice, itu akibatnya jika kau mengambil orang yang kusayangi…"

Alyss berjalan meninggalkan tebing itu. Senyuman misterius terus tersungging di bibirnya yang mulai membiru karena dinginnya hujan saat ini.

"Dengan begitu… rasakanlah penderitaanku, Alice."

* * *

><p>.<p>

XxX

.

* * *

><p>Four Days Later…<p>

Perlahan-lahan, iris _violet_ itu nampak— menyambut pagi yang begitu cerah dengan rasa bahagia yang dia rasakan sendiri. Disaat orang-orang yang kini terus menangis, mencari keberadaan sosok gadis _brunette_ yang telah hilang selama empat hari lamanya, gadis dengan rambut salju ini nampak biasa-biasa saja.

"Ngg…!" gadis itu— Alyss meregangkan seluruh ototnya, kulit putihnya diterpa cahaya matahari pagi yang menyambut minggu pagi ini, memberikan sensasi hangat pada kulitnya yang nyaris seputih salju— meski lebih putih rambutnya. "Hari-hari yang indah telah dimulai!" seru Alyss yang kini berkutat dengan _handphone_-nya, saling kirim-mengirim _e-mail_ dengan sosok Jack Vessalius.

Jack Vessalius— kekasih Alice. Orang yang juga shock akan kabar hilangnya Alice. Dan yang bisa Alyss lakukan, sebagai seorang gadis hanyalah menghibur sosok Jack dengan berbagai kata penyemangatnya.

Alyss tahu, Jack akan sulit melupakan Alice— tapi bagaimana pun setiap perasaan orang akan berubah, bukan? Seperti Alice yang dulunya mencintai Oz kini mencintai Jack.

Dan Alyss percaya, bahwa Jack pasti suatu hari akan melirik dirinya juga, bukan?

Melirik Alyss yang sesungguhnya lebih dulu mencintai Jack— ketibang Alice. Orang yang selalu memberikan solusi ke pada Jack, setiap Jack memiliki masalah dengan kehidupannya. Dan, Alyss, orang yang pertama yang mencintai Jack layaknya orang gila.

Alyss tergila-gila padanya. Setiap lekuk yang dilakukan Jack begitu menawan untuk Alyss. Bahkan, senyuman yang selalu Jack berikan pada orang lain, seakan-akan melelehkan Alyss yang memang selalu membuntutinya— menjadi seorang _stalker_ demi mengetahui segalanya tentang Jack.

Alyss terlalu mencintainya, namun dia tidak bisa apa-apa begitu mengetahui bahwa adiknya sendiri mencintai Jack. Alyss memang selalu berseru untuk mendukung Alice dan juga Jack, namun jauh di lubuk hatinya – di balik senyuman penuh semangat darinya – hati Alyss sesungguhnya menangis. Menangis karena gagal untuk menakhlukkan hari Jack yang selalu bersamanya— sebagai teman.

Dan juga menangis karena harus merelakan orang yang dia cintai ke pada adiknya sendiri.

.

Hati Alyss pun semakin hancur, begitu melihat drama yang terjadi antara adiknya dan juga Jack. Drama yang begitu romantis; Jack mengungkapkan cintanya dengan berlutut, menyamai seorang pengeran yang melamar seorang putri. Dan drama itu juga— drama yang begitu diimpikan oleh Alyss. Dengan pemeran yang berbeda, yaitu dia dan Jack, bukan Alice.

Alyss memimpikannya, dan menaruhnya sebagai harapan. Harapan yang suatu hari dapat terwujud. Namun, akhirnya Alyss sadar, begitu dia melihat sendiri bagaimana Jack mencintai adiknya sendiri. Alyss mulai menyadari, kalau Jack pasti akan melihatnya jikalau—

—Alice lenyap dan menghilang…

Itulah yang menarik Alyss untuk mencelakai adiknya sendiri dengan kadua tangannya. Alyss tidak tahu, kalau rasanya—begitu menyenangkan untuknya…

.

"Aku tidak salah. Dan tidak ada yang patut disalahkan dalam hilangnya Alice…" desis Alyss sembari menatap refleksinya dalam cermin datar yang berdiri di hadapannya. Seorang gadis dengan rambut seputih salju terpantul oleh kealamian cermin tersebut— sangat cantik. "Hihihi,"

Alyss berdansa, kakinya manari-nari dengan bibir yang melantunkan nada yang begitu indah. Alyss kemudian meraih _handphone_-nya, mengirimkan _e-mail_ pada Jack sembari menari kecil di dalam kamarnya.

**From: Alyss_WhiteBaskerville**

**To: Jack_GeniusVessalius**

**Subject: Hi!**

**Hi, Jack! Aku pernah dengar dari Alice bahwa kau menciptakan jam saku dengan musik buatan temanmu yang diberi nama "Lacie". Benarkah itu? Dan kalau bisa, apa aku boleh tahu musik itu? Atau mungkin bisa mendengarkannya?**

Alyss mengirimkan _e-mail_ tadi pada Jack (Hanya _speak-speak_ saja), dan tidak lama kemudian, Jack menelpon, dan tentu saja menanyakan keberadaan Alice. Namun Alyss hanya menjawab 'tidak tahu'— seakan-akan bukan dia yang mencelakai Alice.

* * *

><p>.<p>

**Flashback**

.

* * *

><p>"Jack, apa itu?" tanya Alice sambil bersandar pada punggung tegap Jack. Nyaris saja Alice terlelap begitu mendengarkan lantunan musik dari jam saku kepunyaan Jack.<p>

"Itu musik, Alice. Kau tidak dengar?" Jack tertawa kecil mendengarkan pertanyaan Alice. Dan Alice, dia hanya terdiam.

"Aku tahu, Jack. Aku hanya ingin mananyakan judulnya saja. Musik itu— begitu indah…" bisik Alice yang hampir hanyut dalam indahnya musik yang dihasilkan oleh jam saku milik Jack.

**Trak.** Jack menutup jam sakunya, bersamaan dengan tertutupnya jam saku dengan warna emas itu, musik yang terdengar berhenti. Kini, angin yang menguasai. Membuat rambut Alice dan juga Jack sedikit berantakan.

"Jack… kenapa kau hentikan musiknya?" tanya Alice dengan tatapan kosong. Kali ini, pertanyaan Alice berkesan mengharap. Alice mengharapkan lagi musik indah yang baru saja diputar oleh Jack.

Jack tersenyum tipis, dibukanya lagi jam saku itu, dan didengarkannya pada Alice. Langsung saja, Alice tenggelam dalam diam. Musik yang didengar oleh Alice ini begitu indah, membuat Alice terhipnotis begitu mendengarnya

"Jack…" panggil Alice lemah. Langsung saja si pemilik punggung tegap di belakangnya menoleh. "Apa nama musik itu?" tanya Alice yang kini menekuk lututnya.

Jack tersenyum mendengar pertanyaan Alice. Diberikannya senyuman paling menawan miliknya untuk Alice. Hal itu membuat wajah Alice begitu merah dan menjadi salah tingkah.

"Hm… namanya adalah—"

Jack memejamkan matanya, sesaat kemudian, iris _zamrud_-nya nampak, memberikan kejernihan tersendiri untuk Alice. Dan juga, musik yang diputar oleh Jack berhenti begitu saja, karena Jack menutupnya.

"—Lacie"

"Eh?" Alice tersentak begitu mendengarkan judul musik itu dari Jack. Namanya— begitu mirip dengan Alice. Hanya dengan membalik beberapa abjat saja, maka akan terbentuk nama Alice dari Lacie itu.

"Nama yang mirip, ya, Alice?" Jack tertawa kecil, dan Alice mengangguk pelan.

"Dia— siapamu?"

"Kekasih dari teman terbaikku, Glen."

"Dia pasti… orang yang hebat. Orang yang bernama Glen itu sampai bersusah payah untuk membuat musik seindah itu demi dia…" Alice menenggelamkan wajahnya di antara kedua lututnya.

"Begitulah. Dia memang gadis yang baik. Sayang sekali dia harus meninggalkan dunia begitu saja…" tutur Jack. Alice merasa bahwa air muka Jack mulai berubah. Jadi, Alice putuskan untuk merubah topik— atau mungkin mencari cara untuk tidak mengetahui lanjutan dari orang yang bernama Lacie itu.

Entah kenapa, Alice merasa takut mendengar lebih jauh lagi tentang orang yang bernama Lacie itu…

"Jack, bagaimana kalau kita kembali? Aku lapar…" ajak Alice dengan _puppy eyes_-nya. Jack mengangguk. Dimasukkannya jam saku itu ke dalam sakunya dan segera Jack dan juga Alice meninggalkan halaman belakang.

* * *

><p>.<p>

**End Flashback**

.

* * *

><p>Alyss termangu, mendengar ucapan Jack dari telepon. Digenggamnya <em>handphone<em>-nya dan digigitnya bibir bawahnya dengan perasaan kesal.

"Kau mengatakan hal itu pada Alice hanya karena dia begitu mirip dengan orang yang kau sukai?" tanya Alyss dengan iris yang membulat sempurna. Ekspresinya sungguh kaget, dan juga sedikit— kasihan?

Namun, ekspresi kemanusiaan itu dengan cepat dihilangkan oleh Alyss. Semuanya berganti dengan senyuman mengejek darinya.

"Ya, kumohon jangan beritahu Alice jikalau dia kembali nanti…" pinta Jack dari seberang. "Aku menembaknya hanya karena kurasa dia sangat mirip dengan orang yang kusukai dulu— kekasih dari sahabatku sendiri."

"Eh?" Alyss mengerjapkan kedua matanya, heran. Cerita Jack— begitu mirip dengannya yang mengharapkan sosok Jack yang telah terjatuh ke dalam pelukan adiknya sendiri.

Tidak dapat dipungkiri, kalau rasa sedikit menyesal merayap di hati Alyss.

"Namanya Lacie. Dia orang yang baik, dengan rambut _brunette_-nya yang sangat mirip Alice."

Kambali lagi Alyss mengerjapkan kedua matanya. Berarti selama ini Alice hanya dijadikan pijakan untuk menghilangkan rasa rindu Jack saja?

Dan Alyss telah mencelakai Alice. Hingga kabar Alice tidak diketahui sampai sekarang.

Jadi siapa yang salah? Apakah Alice? Alyss? Atau— Jack sendiri?

**Prak!** _Handphone_ Alyss kini terlempar ke lantai, membuat _handpone_ dengan harga yang cukup mahal itu hancur berantakan. Air mata mulai turun, membasahi pipi Alyss. Yang bisa Alyss lakukan saat ini hanyalah menutup wajahnya yang 'hina' dengan kedua tangannya sendiri.

"Akh…! Akh…! A-Alice…" isak Alyss, menyesali segala kelakuannya. Dendam telah menghancurkan segalanya; menghancurkan hubungan Alice dan juga Alyss, dan menghancurkan Alice sendiri. Alyss tahu, kalau Alice pasti begitu sedih karena Alyss mencelakainya— berusaha untuk membunuhnya.

**DRAP!** Alyss berlari meninggalkan mansion, menuju tempat di mana dia mencelakai saudaranya sendiri— di pinggir tebing curam tepat di dekat laut di pinggir kota.

.

Hening…

Tidak ada siapa pun di sini…

Dan pastinya, tidak akan ada orang yang melihat kebrutalan Alyss saat itu…

"Huuu… maaf… maafkan aku, Alice… Huwaaaaa!" isakan Alyss menjadi-jadi. Pertahanannya hancur, begitu dia mengetahui kalau selama ini Alice hanya menjadi pihak ketiga— tidak tahu apa pun, hanya berjalan meneruskan alur yang ada, dan enggan untuk mundur.

Diremasnya gaun tidurnya, ditatapnya air laut dengan perasaan sedih dan juga berduka. "Maaf, Alice… maaf, aku egois…" Alyss menangisi dirinya, hingga suaranya mulai serak.

.

Sudah berjam-jam Alyss menangis di tebing ini, menyesali perbuatannya yang begitu keji. "Maaf…" sudah berkali-kali ucapan maaf terlontar dari bibir Alyss, begitu mengingat dosa besarnya pada Alice.

Dan hanya itulah yang terjadi— dendam Alyss tidak terbalaskan sepenuhnya. Malahan, dia kehilangan saudaranya sendiri dan terpuruk pada akhirnya.

* * *

><p>.<p>

**Alice's Side **

Four Day's Ago

.

* * *

><p>Genggaman telapak tangan Alice pada kumpulan pasir itu melemah, nafasnya mulai berat, dan matanya seakan-akan tidak mau terbuka lagi.<p>

Apa dia akan mati…?

"Hh…" Alice mendesah pelan, peluh mulai menitik dari keningnya. Semuanya— pandangan Alice mulai memudar, dan hati Alice mulai tersayat duri penuh perasaan sakit. Apalagi begitu Alice mengingat bahwa orang yang mencelakainya adalah kakaknya sendiri.

Tapi bukan berarti Alyss yang salah…

Sebenarnya, Alice sudah lama tahu, bahwa Alyss mencintai Jack— teman sekolahnya. Dan Alice tahu sejak dia masih duduk di bangku SMP. Saat itu Alice hanya membongkar kamar Alyss, dan mendapati beberapa surat yang sepertinya tidak pernah sampai pada orang yang menjadi tujuan surat itu. Nama yang tertera juga selalu sama, yaitu Jack Vessalius.

Perasaan Alyss tersimpan pada puluhan surat yang sepertinya belum tersampaikan sedikit pun…

Namun, semua ini karena keegoisan Alice juga. Alice yang telah mengetahui bahwa Alyss mencintai Jack malah mendekatkan dirinya pada Jack, padahal Alice tidak mencintai Jack seutuhnya. Dia sebenarnya tidak pernah memandang Jack sebagai Jack Vessalius. Karena, sosok yang selalu Alice lihat dalam tubuh Jack adalah sosok Oz, tunangannya dulu.

Mungkin hal itu yang menjadikan Alice egois dan menerima cinta Jack yang merupakan orang yang dicintai oleh Alyss…

Alice… juga salah…

.

"Alyss…" Alice tersenyum miris, menatap tiap tubuhnya yang mulai mati sedikit demi sedikit. Alice tahu, jatuh dari ketinggian tebing itu tidak mungkin membuatnya selamat, dan dia pasti akan mati juga, meski perlahan-lahan.

Air mata mulai nampak dari rongga mata Alice— rasanya perih, tentu. Alice menyesal. Alice tahu kalau selama ini, setiap malam Alyss menangis, menyebut nama Jack dan namanya sendiri. Alice merampas segalanya dari Alyss…

Alice terlalu egois…

Dia hanya memikirkan dirinya sendiri yang kehilangan tunangannya dahulu…

"Maaf… Maafkan aku, Alyss…" desis Alice dengan air mata yang menyatu dalam dukanya. "Dan juga, terima kasih. Dengan begini, aku dapat bertemu dengan Oz… Kh, selamat berbahagia, Alyss…" Alice tertawa kecil— dengan suara yang dipaksakannya. Tidak ada lagi yang terdengar, selain deburan ombak yang menjilati bibir pantai. Dan tawa Alice pun, semakin lama semakin menghilang— bersama dengan berhentinya nafas yang keluar dari alat pernapasannya sendiri.

.

XxX

.

**END**

* * *

><p><strong>Rin . aichii Note's: <strong>Hm… ada yang mengerti sampai sejauh ini? *Krik! Krik!* Bisa dibilang, alurnya ini campuran. Dari kejadian sekarang langsung ke flashback terus maju lagi alurnya. Huft, aku saja tidak mengerti -_- *Krik! Krik!* Tapi kalau ada yang bisa mengerti two shot ngegantung ini, aku berterima kasih :D

Chapter ini juga kayaknya cukup panjang. Sekitar 5000 word =='. Dan ada adegan yang sengaja aku tidak beri dialog, soalnya kepanjangan. Dan fic ini hanya two shot T.T Dan buat Oz FC, hahaha, Oz hampir tidak memiliki peran di sini 8D Padahal aku cinta mati dengan Oz... maafkan aku, ya? :D

Thanks sebelumnya :)

Nah, reviews? O.o


End file.
